Vacation Vanishing Act
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: The gang takes a trip to the beach. Everything is fine the first day, but then Sandra suddenly is nonexistent and nobody even knows Alex. What happened, and how can Sandra fix it when she can't even open the door? Rated T for mention of death.
1. Chapter 1

Sandra smiled as the group arrived at the beach. They had all decided to take a well-deserved break by taking a trip to the beach. They were staying in some cabins for a week that were right on the beach, so it was perfect in Sandra's eyes. It was her, Alex, Gingka, Kenta, Yuki, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Yu, and Tithi.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get in the water!" Gingka shouted.

"Hang on! We have to get settled into our cabins first," Madoka reminded him. Everyone was sharing a cabin for the trip. Gingka and Yuki were sharing, and so were Kenta and Benkei. Tsubasa had to share with both Yu and Tithi while Alex roomed with Madoka, leaving Sandra and Kyoya to pair up. The groups all spilt up and headed off to their cabins.

Sandra took one side while Kyoya took the other and they quickly settled in. They didn't have that much anyway. Sandra, wanting to sit inside for a moment, pulled out her guitar and her song book. She began trying to add a little more to the song she was writing. She only had the music right now, but she figured she'd be able to figure out the lyrics once she had all the music.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked, sitting down beside her on her bed.

"Just working on my song," Sandra answered. "I think I've got the music down, but I'm not sure what the words should be."

"You'll figure it out," Kyoya said with a kind smile, one that only Sandra saw often. Sandra smiled back.

"Guys! Are you coming or what?" Alex called from outside their cabin.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Sandra called back while Kyoya rolled his eyes. She put her guitar back and went and changed into her swim shirt and shorts. Her shirt was bright blue and her shorts were black with white trim around the seams. Kyoya changed into a green swim shirt and darker green swim trunks. They then joined the others outside. Gingka, Yuki and Benkei were already in the water while Tsubasa was relaxing on an inner tube. Yu, Kenta and Tithi were building a sand castle and Madoka and Alex were relaxing on their towels on the beach.

"Hey Kyoya? You want to surf?" Sandra asked, seeing free surfboards for use.

Kyoya shrugged. "Sure, why not?" They each went over and took a board and headed out into the water. Sandra was surprise that Kyoya was as good at surfing as he was.

When they came back in, it was almost dark. They put the surfboards back and headed back to their cabin to change back into their clothes. "You're pretty good at that, aren't you?" Sandra commented.

Kyoya shrugged. "It's not hard."

Sandra just smiled and rolled her eyes before going to change. Once they changed, they headed back out to see that the others had started a fire and were all sitting around it, talking. Sandra and Kyoya went over and joined them, sitting down between Alex and Benkei.

"You should've saw our castle, Sandra! It was awesome, and tomorrow we're going to build an even bigger one," Yu said.

Sandra smiled. "Can't wait to see it, Yu."

"I'm going to have either a tan tomorrow or a sunburn," Alex said with Madoka nodding in agreement.

"Didn't you guys use sunscreen?" Yuki asked.

"We did, but we forgot to check how strong it was," Madoka answered.

"You should've done that, you know?" Benkei pointed out.

Both girls glared at Benkei and Sandra shook her head at the two, turning to gaze at the fire. She felt Kyoya put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. They sat there for a while before Sandra felt herself begin to drift off.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed," Kyoya said, helping her up.

Sandra smiled, tiredly, and nodded. "Night everyone," she said in a yawn as Kyoya led the way back to their cabin. She laid down on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to find Kyoya already gone. She rolled her eyes, figuring that he went out training, even though it was their vacation. _That is so Kyoya._ She got up walked to the door, reaching for the knob, but when she went to grab it, she was shocked to find that her hand went right through it. She tried to grab the knob repeatedly but the same thing happened each time.

 _It's like I'm a ghost or something._ Sandra thought for a moment before backing away from the door and running toward it. Just as she expected, she passed right through it. _I am a ghost! But how?_

She saw the others minus Kyoya and Alex on the beach and called out to them. "Guys! Hey guys!" but nobody heard her.

Gingka, Kenta, Yu, and Tithi then began playing tag. Sandra then spotted Alex walking alone on the beach. Gingka ran into her in an attempt to get away from Kenta.

"Oops! I'm sorry miss. My mistake," Gingka apologized before continuing to run.

Sandra stared on in shock, hardly noticing that the four ran right through her. It was like they didn't know Alex at all. _What's going on here? They don't know Alex, and it's almost as if I don't exist. What happened?_

 **Hey guys! So this idea just popped into my head, and I thought why not give it a try? I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please R &R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya walked back toward his cabin on the beach. He had been out training all morning, and he figured the others would bug him about it but he was just going to ignore them and relax in his cabin alone.

When he got inside he lay down and closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head. He opened them a moment later, however, when he felt another presence in the room. He sat up and looked around, his eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" No answer. He got up and searched the whole room. The last place he looked was under the second bed, and he was surprised to find things underneath it. There was a suitcase and guitar case with a small book as well as a launcher and bey. He blinked in surprise to see that the bey was a Leone. A Cosmic Leone. He shrugged and put it to the side, picking up the book next. The cover said 'Sandra's Song Book'.

 _Sandra? Why does that name sound so familiar? I don't know anybody named Sandra, do I?_ Kyoya shook his head and put the stuff back. He figured someone would come by to claim it later. He went back to relaxing on his bed but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was in the room watching him.

 **Sandra's POV**

Sandra blinked sadly as she watched Kyoya. She wished she could come to him and talk to him, but she knew he wouldn't hear her. She didn't understand how her stuff was all still there but she figured that was the least of her problems. _I have to figure out how to set things right, but how can I if I can't even pick anything up? I don't even exist. If only somebody remembered me. Maybe then they could fix it, but there's no way I can. Not this time. Why do I have to be so helpless?_ Sandra growled to herself and tried to kick the bed in frustration but her foot went right through it and she ended up falling to the ground. That didn't help her frustration at all. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. _I can't talk to my friends! None of them remember me and none of them even know me! Not even Kyoya! Why did this happen? Why?_

Sandra shook her head, forcing herself to put on a brave face. _Someone is bound to figure it out. I hope anyway._

 **Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and looked around the room again. "I know you're in here! I don't know where or who you are, but you'd better leave before I come and find you!" he threatened.

Silence followed, but the presence never left. Growling to himself, he got up and left to do some more training. Anything to get away from whoever was watching him.

He trained for the rest of the day, but he wasn't nearly as focused as he usually was. He could still feel it. Somebody was watching him, but there was nobody around. He gritted his teeth as his bey returned to him. It was getting dark and he needed to get some rest. He walked back to the cabin and laid down. His friends were all sitting around a fire but he didn't want to go over with them. They would probably just annoy him. He relaxed on his bed and slowly fell asleep.

Kyoya dreamed he was back in the city. He was training with somebody, but it wasn't Benkei. It was a girl with short brown hair, a white shirt with a red jacket over it, and black sweat pants. She had beautiful, bright blue eyes.

"Yeah! Awesome Kyoya!" the girl cheered as his Leone knocked over several barrels that were set up.

"You're turn," Kyoya replied. They set them back up and the girl launched her bey, knocking them all over as well. "Good job Sandra."

"Thanks Kyoya. Alex is probably going to kill me for training this hard right before vacation," the girl, Sandra, said.

"You're not kidding!" another girl shouted as she came over.

"Sorry Alex," Sandra apologized.

"You'd better be. I'm trying to relax, and fixing your bey countless times doesn't help," the new girl, Alex, growled. She then looked at Kyoya. "And don't think she's the only one in trouble! You are too for letting her do this!"

"Who am I to stop her?" Kyoya countered.

"Her boyfriend, that's who!" Alex retorted. "Never mind, let me see Cosmic Leone. And I might as well take a look at Fang Leone as well."

Just as they were both handing over their beys Kyoya woke up. Dawn light was flittering in through his window. He sat up, confused. _There's that name and bey again. And what's this about being someone's boyfriend? I don't have a girlfriend! And why did I just give that strange girl my bey? I don't even know her! Or do I?_

Kyoya shook his head. _What's going on here?_

 **Please R &R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya walked out of his cabin, still confused. He looked and saw his friends still doing the same thing they were yesterday. He gazed out at the water and saw a large wave. He saw a vision of him and that Sandra girl surfing on it and shook his head. _What's wrong with me?_ He began to walked down on the beach but stopped when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered, still distracted, but then he looked up and saw the girl's face. "Alex?"

The girl looked surprised and took a step away from him. "How do you know my name?" she asked, cautiously.

"I uh..." Kyoya thought about his response for a moment. If he said it was a dream that would just sound weird. "I don't know."

Alex narrowed her eyes and walked by him. Kyoya turned around and stopped her before he knew what he was doing though. "What?" she asked, giving him a hard look.

"Do you know anybody named Sandra?" he asked.

A sad look crossed Alex's face and tears welled up in her eyes. "Sandra's dead," she whispered.

"What happened?" Kyoya questioned.

"We were just hanging out in the park one day when this man suddenly appeared and attacked us. Sandra told me to run and get help, so I did. When I got back, Sandra had been severely injured and there was nothing anybody could do for her. She was gone," Alex explained.

"I'm so sorry," Kyoya said. _If she's dead, then how did I know her? And I've never even met Alex in my life until now. Yet, I feel like I should do something about this, but why? I don't know them, do I?_

"How did you know Sandra's name?" Alex asked.

"I don't know that either," Kyoya answered, turning to walk back inside his cabin.

"Hey," Alex said and Kyoya turned back around. "What's your name?"

"Kyoya," Kyoya replied before heading inside. He let himself be dragged into his thoughts as more visions of him and Sandra filled his head. _I know her somehow, but how? She's dead, so how could I have met her?_

Kyoya walked back over to the other bed and pulled out the guitar, book, and bey. He sat down on the bed and opened the book after a moment of staring at it. He saw music written on the page with a place for lyrics. Without even knowing what he was doing, he took the pencil and began writing in some lyrics. He then picked up the guitar and began to play.

(lyrics in **bold)**

 **It almost feels like it was just a dream  
All these memories of you and me  
Blown away in the summer breeze  
It almost feels like we just never were  
All the time we spent was just a blur  
Now it's just me and a melody  
So what am I  
Supposed to do  
Cause all these plans we made in the sand are through  
Without you  
I'm on my own  
Am I gonna be alone  
And if it's only me, myself and I  
Will I be fine?  
So far from home  
And I just don't know  
Am I gonna make it?  
Brave enough to take this road  
Out on my own  
And maybe I'm falling on my face  
Or maybe I'm landing in my place  
And maybe we're a million miles apart  
Or maybe we're standing heart to heart  
But no matter what I'm walking right off this stage  
Never looking back  
Looking back to yesterday  
No way  
No way  
I'm on my own  
Yeah  
As long as I got me, myself and I  
I'm doing fine  
So far from home  
But now I know that I am gonna make it  
Brave enough to take this road  
Out on my own  
It almost feels like it was just a dream  
All these memories of you and me**

(Song: On My Own by Ross Lynch from Teen Beach 2)

Kyoya sat staring at the book. All the memories began coming back to him and he remembered that Sandra was here with them the first day they were here. _What happened to her? Somebody somehow went back in time and got rid of her, but who? Alex said it was a man. I need help to figure this out, but Sandra isn't here to help. The others wouldn't remember, but Alex may be able to help me out. He can at least help me find the man that did it._

Kyoya quickly ran outside and looked for Alex. He spotted her not far off. She had her hands in her pockets and was looking down at the ground. Kyoya quickly ran over. "Alex!" he called. She stopped and turned to look at him in confusion.

"What do you want now, Kyoya?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed but she wasn't succeeding.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help. Sandra isn't supposed to be gone. She should be here with us," Kyoya answered.

"What are you talking about? You talk as if you know her," Alex said, her eyes confused.

"Because I do! Or did...whatever! The point is that I care for her very much, and she was here the first day we all arrived but something must have happened to make her vanish. You've got to believe me, Alex. If we want Sandra back, we need to work together," Kyoya explained.

Alex seemed to be considering it for a moment before her eyes widened and she blinked in realization. "Kyoya!" she exclaimed.

"You remember?" Kyoya guessed.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, but we need to get Sandra back."

"Do you remember who it was that attacked you?" Kyoya asked.

Alex nodded. "As clear as day, especially since I got my memories back. It was Doji."

Kyoya clenched his teeth and fists. "That rat! I'll crush him!"

"We have to find him first, and then somehow go into the past and stop him," Alex pointed out.

Kyoya nodded. "Come on. We can talk in my cabin." They both then headed back to his cabin to discuss a plan.

 **Please R &R :)**


End file.
